


The soul of my shadow

by linsda



Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [1]
Category: Karmaland
Genre: Bad Ending, Demons, F, Karmaland - Freeform, M/M, Rubegetta - Freeform, Tragic Romance, no se que más poner a, ojo cuidao, rubegettamonth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsda/pseuds/linsda
Summary: Cada 31 de octubre Samuel esperaba pacientemente el retorno físico de su amante inmortal, aquel que era dueño de sus suspiros, aquel que le provocaba escalofríos, aquel que consumía su alma.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995406
Kudos: 3
Collections: Rubegetta Month 2020





	The soul of my shadow

La noche era fría pero calmada, las nubes blancas se volvieron más oscuras y escalofriantes debido a la casi nula iluminación del cielo, la luna brillando tenuemente entre tantos cúmulos provocaba un ambiente perfecto para las fechas que celebraban.

Los humanos celebraban durante todo el mes de octubre el “Halloween”, yendo a fiestas desde fechas anticipadas. Los niños preparaban sus disfraces y esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la noche de brujas, algunos jóvenes y adultos no perdían el tiempo y asistían a sus fiestas, otros supersticiosos se encerraban en sus casas durante el día de Todos los Santos. 

Ese era el caso de Samuel De Luque, pero no era porque fuera supersticioso. 

Él sólo estaba en su habitación, sentado en la orilla de su cama con todas las luces apagadas, el único ruido que llenaba su departamento eran sus gemidos ahogados por su propia mano. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás por el calor de la boca de Rubius envolviéndolo, se movía cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez, su lengua hacía magia y lo llevaba al cielo del pecado. 

Su cabello se encontraba húmedo y su bata fue apartado por las delgadas pero grandes manos del demonio con garras de oso en cuanto apareció en su habitación. El rubio no perdía ni un sólo segundo. 

Samuel se había prometido no dejarse ceder ese 31 de octubre, la única fecha en que podía tenerlo en “físico”, porque se quería y respetaba lo suficiente para reconocer que sólo se buscaba la perdición. Era como una adicción, tan dañina y deliciosa, tan peligrosa y difícil de dejar. Él sabía que al dejarlo continuar le abría las puertas para seguir un año más junto a él, sabía que con cada minuto que corría un fragmento de su alma era consumida, que su vida se deshacía como el papel en agua, y sin embargo, lo dejaba hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Aceptaba y gozaba cada segundo del placer pecaminoso que el demonio le brindaba, devolvía con la misma intensidad sus besos y caricias desesperadas. Y es que él, en el fondo, también esperaba con ansias la llegada de esa noche para poder tocarlo y correrse fácilmente por su tacto. 

Aunque quería escapar y negarse, aceptando la invitación de sus amigos para asistir a un evento de disfraces, al final cedió a sus deseos carnosos y se quedó en casa a esperar pacientemente que el reloj marcara las 00:00 que daba inicio a la “noche de brujas” y que traería una vez más a ese demonio que lo volvía loco. 

Se había vuelto una presa más del ente que lo cargaba como si fuese una pluma y lo sentaba en sus piernas para jalarlo con fuerza de su cabello y torturar deliciosamente su cuello, mientras su otra mano pellizcaba uno de sus botones rosados. 

—N-no hagas eso, duele —gimoteo en un hilo de voz, pues aunque se perdía en el placer, el filo de sus garras le lastimaban volviéndolo mucho más sensible. 

Rubius se alejó y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos de oso, sus ojos pasaron de ser rojos a volverse de un miel suave. Contempló su silueta y rostro enrojecido por el éxtasis, adoraba volver a Samuel de esa manera. Había estado junto a él como su sombra y sabía el hombre serio y fuerte que era, y amaba volverlo débil y delicado con sólo su presencia.

—Intentaste deshacerte de mí —su voz sonaba molesta, pero su mirada era tan pacífica que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. 

—Es demasiado tarde, Samuel. Te lo advertí en su momento, no importa dónde estés o qué estés haciendo, tomaré tu cuerpo el 31 de octubre.

Lo sabía perfectamente, su cuerpo y alma terminaría siendo de él y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo pues él mismo se lo había buscado. Su encuentro había sido coincidencia pero el propio Samuel fue quien tentó al demonio frente suyo que ahora tanteaba sus largos dedos en su cadera y delineaba con la punta de sus garras su entrada, tan sofocante, pensó. 

Terminó siendo aventado a su cama, su bata terminó cayendo al suelo y fue acorralado nuevamente por el peliblanco, sus ojos ahora de un verde intenso que lo hipnotizaba.

Después de aquella noche hace exactamente dos años, Rubius apareció para quedarse, porque le dio permiso para hacerlo. Se volvió su sombra, su conciencia, no podía verlo pero le escuchaba, conversaba con él por las noches y cuando sentía un frío repentino en alguna parte de su cuerpo sabía que se trataba de él tocándolo, y se lo confirmaba. Se había enamorado de su presencia etérea que tenerlo en físico le causaba un dolor en el pecho, porque sólo sería por una noche. Además, su tiempo era efímero; y a cambio de un cuerpo, un alma.

—Sólo no quería pasar mis últimos momentos solo en una triste habitación.

Rubius frunció el ceño, por supuesto que no estaría solo y por supuesto que no dejaría que esa fuese su última noche con el portador de esos precioso ojos amatistas. Tan sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, pero era tiempo lo que le faltaba.

Antes de decir o poder hacer algo, el timbre del departamento cortó el aire tenso que se había formado. Reaccionaron de inmediato pero fue el de garras oscuras quien se asomó por la mirilla, dándole tiempo a Samuel para vestirse.

Se encontró con la figura de una persona conocida, lo había visto junto al pelinegro varias veces, y lo acompañaba un castaño que también era una persona que también era cercana a Samu, ambos disfrazados con trajes que encajaban. Estaban a punto de tocar de nuevo el timbre cuando les abrió.

—Oh, buenas, eh… —esperó que Rubius le dijera su nombre, pero se mantuvo callado observándolos. Lo cierto era que se estaba concentrando para mantener el color miel de sus ojos. —...Bueno, hemos venido a recoger a Samuel.

—¿Recoger? —no era su intención sonar amenazante y poner alerta a los chicos frente a él, pero aún le era difícil modularse con su cuerpo físico. 

—Si, antes solía ir con nosotros a cada fiesta, pero estos últimos años no lo ha hecho… prometió acompañarnos este año —comentó con voz amable quien, si no mal recordaba, le decían Luzu.

No quería dejar a Samuel, pero si él decidía irse, lo dejaría. Hasta ahora, todo lo que hacía era porque él le daba la libertad de hacerlo. Antes de dejarlos pasar, apareció el chico de iris moradas con un traje que parecía de baquero y se sujetó de su brazo.

—Estábamos por ir.

* * *

Sentía que no debía perder el tiempo ahí, pero, ¿Valía al menos la pena intentar aferrarse a una vida que no era suya? ¿Por qué se aferraba tanto a un humano?

Si, reconocía la belleza y el encanto de Samuel De Luque, le gustaba verlo bailar ignorando el hecho de que tal vez ese era su último día en el mundo mortal, ignorando al demonio sombra que tenía la mirada clavada sobre él. ¿De qué otra manera podía haber sido? Habrían estado toda la noche en su cama como en los años anteriores dejando caer las lágrimas y deseando vagamente que las cosas no fuesen así, Samuel deseando nunca haber entrado a esa casa y encontrarlo.

No. Prefería mil veces estar ahí viéndolo divertirse que ver sus lágrimas y arrepentirse a gritos de su pequeña aventura juntos.

Prefería mil veces ver cómo volteaba a verle con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas enrojecidas por el alcohol y el ambiente del lugar, por las lágrimas que sabía que retenía junto al nudo en la garganta.

Articuló algo moviendo sólo esos bonitos labios que tanto amaba, dedicándole un par de palabras que no quiso descifrar, pero hizo lo mismo a la vez que lo vio desplomarse y la gente se juntaba a su alrededor gritando por su bienestar y ayuda médica.

Así como había empezado, terminó. Y esperaba fuertemente que si en ese mundo no pudieron luchar por su amor, en algún otro universo sí.

Esperaba que la rota alma de Samuel De Luque pudiera descansar en paz.

Porque su maldición, su existencia, había hecho feliz hasta la más solitaria y fría sombra con el único propósito de destruir.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Decidí no colocar ninguna advertencia porque le quitaría el chiste lul y aunque hay escenas sutiles +18 pues tampoco lo puse como contenido como tal para adultos porque técnicamente no soy mayor de edad a


End file.
